Sky plows the legends
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Sky's skills are put to the test when he is met by the sexualy hungry, Dulcea, Kimberly, Aisha, and Katherine. read and review and im immune to flames


Sky plows the legends

Rated: NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD

This fic is for my friends YoshiDoce and Spankingfemfatale

Warning this fic might not be for everyone, please don't hurt me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky Tate slowly opened his eyes straining against the light. The last thing he remembered was leaving Syd and Z's room after spending a good five hours fucking them. He had been heading towards his and Bridges room when everything went dark. Now that he had regained consciousness he was aware of a few things.

1. He was completely and utterly naked

2. his arms and legs were bound by rope, his legs spread eagle wide

3. He appeared to be in some hotel room

As he tried to sort how he had got into this situation he heard movement around him. Soft foot steps and suddenly he was surrounded by four of the hottest woman he had ever seen. " Well,well,well girls it appears he's awake ".Sky's eyes widened as he looked on his could hardly belive he was in the presence of four ranger legends. Kimberly Oliver, Kat Scott, Aisha De Santos , and Dulcea of Phaedros. All four of them as unclothes as he was. The sight was definetly an excellent one, as his cock showed.

" He definetly likes the sight " purred Kimberly. Dulcea stepped forward with an air of command that told Sky she was in charge.

" Obviously your wondering what your doing here. Well little boy, weve heard about your recent exploits on female rangers. And don't ask how, we have our ways ". Said Dulcea in a bussinessy tone.

Sky gulped slightly " It's not like I forced them into it ". He shivered as Aisha ran her hands along his chest tweaking his nipples.

" No they definetly wanted you and so do we " she locked him into a feverish tongue kiss that had Sky's head spinning. When she pulled back Sky was breathless.

" B-But arent you all married? ". He didnt want there husbands coming after him. But suddenly all thoughts in his head were shattered as Kim grabbed his cock and started stroking him.

" relax boy " she spoke seductively " No one will find out, not as long as you give us what we want, the best fucks of our lives ". As she stroked him, it got bigger and longer and thicker, till she had to use two hands. Finaly Sky's cock had risen to full mass. It was 15-inches in length and extremely thick.

Aisha whisled " Now that is BIG, bigger then rocky thats for sure ".

" And Tommy " Kim agreed.

" And Jason " Kat whispered under her breath. But the other women still heard her. A conversation of turns broke out and all Sky could do was lay there his dick needing some attention. Suddenly he felt a warm mouth start to swallow it. He looked up to see Kim.

" That girl is so cock hungry " giggled Aisha but she moved towards Sky as well. Capturing his mouth in a heated tongue his. Sky groaned into the expert way she was tongueing him. Dulcea moved onto his nipples licking and biting them. She more then any of them wanted this the most. After countless centuries of not getting any. Kat alone out of all of them was the most reluctant. She loved Jason and had no desire to cheat on him. But like the others as well, her sex life seemed non-existant. So the sight of Sky's hot naked body and huge thick cock, was definetly making her wet.

Dulcea looked up from Skys nipples and stared at her. She stood up and headed her.

" Dulcea Im sorry but I can't ". The woman smiled gave Kat a hug.

" It's okay. You don't have to if-KIM, AISHA GRABB HER!! ".

Kat suddenly found herself held up in the air. Kim and Aisha holding onto each of her legs and Dulcea holding her waist. The hauled her over to Sky positioning her over his cock.

" No you guys stop, stop. I said I don't want to do this!! ". The others ignored her and promply dropped her onto Sky's lap. Impaling her completely on his dick. Kat let out a scream of agony.

" NO YOU GUYS STOPP. IT HURTSS AND HE'S NOT WEARING A CONDOM!! ".

" Kat relax " Kim as they began lifting kay up " Your on the pill like the rest of us ". Dulcea was thinking " _Pill? "_

" This is gonna feel great for you " said Aisha. Kat made one lst protest that she loved Jason before the girls dropped her back down. Kat screamed again and again as she was forced on Skys prick. Sky was moaning in pleasure. He'd never felt anything as tight as kats cunt. He started bucking his hips up thrusting his cock up into her in the same rhythm as the others. Ten minutes later Kats screams started to change. No longer were they ones of pain and agony. But of pleasure and bliss. Skys big dick was starting to feel amazing to her.

" OH YESSS. THAT FEELS SOO GOOD AND BIGG!! ". The other women grinned at each other as they released there holds on Kat. She immediately started riding Sky on her own. Bouncing up and down his fat, huge dick.

" OH HARDER, I NEED IT HARDER ". Sky drove up into her harder, but Kat needed more. Using her ninjetti skills she rode him wildly. Gone was the timid kitten she had become a sex starved tigeress. Kat let out a scream of raw satisfaction as she came all over Skys lover area. Her cunt consticted his member causing his own climax. He coated her insides with his sperm for several minutes. Kat fell forward on him both breathing heavily.

" That...was incredible " gasped Kat. " Better then Jason ". Sky grinned breathlessly. His sexual skills were better then the first red ranger. The others helped Kat off Sky.

" Oooh he's still hard to " exclaimed Kim pointing to Skys erect member.

" I want some of that " said Aisha. She mounted Sky sitting on his cock. She threw back her head and moaned. Sky groaned as well his member sensitive from just cumming. Aisha rode him hard bouncing up and down with ease. She gripped his peck rubbing them. Sky drove up into her he had done with Kat. Determined to outclaw the second red ranger. He was doing just that. Aisha screamed for more as she rolled her hips around and clenched his massive cock in a bears grip. Sweat coated there bodies as They came together, Sky filling her with his cum as her juices soaked him.

" Christ. Rocky never even...wow " said a satisfied Aisha as she dismounted Sky. His member was slightly less hard. Fucking the ninjetti women was taking more of his strength than when he fucked Syd or the others. Kim determinned to be next, grabbed his member in both hands and furiously jerked him off till he was at full mass again. With the grace and agility of a gymnast she straddled his hips his cock slipping inside her. She screamed loudly in pleasure and rode him like a starved woman. Sky could barely keep up with her movements and in the end, just layed there as pleasure serculated betweeen the two of them. Kim fucked herself on Skys cock using it to her full pleasurement. The moment she'd seen him naked she knew he was better then Tommy. But now that she had his dick inside her, she couldnt even remember who Tommy was.

" OH FUCK YESS HARDERR!! " She climaxed so violently that she almost threw herself off him. Sky groaned following her orgasm with his own.

" Dear god in heaven. That was, can't describe it " Kim panted as she moved off him staggering slightly. Sky's cock had softened quite a bit. Dulcea stepped up

" We are far from finished boy " She steadied him for a bit then tapped a few spots on his body and his cock swelled up hard as a rock. " I'll teach you girls how to do that later " said Dulcea as she grinned and mounted Sky. Positioning herself over him. She slowly descended down. The initial penetration was not easy. Dulcea was tighter then a virgin. All that time on Phaedros without any male company. But she was a trained warrior and knew how to stay relaxed in the most dangerous situation. Her inner muscles yielded and she sunk down. Gritting her teeth in pain/pleasure. Sky groaned, her cunt was locking his cock in a vicegrip.

Dulcea sat down firmly on Sky's hips. His monster cock encased inside her. She shivered. This feeling felt so alien to her. In it's bliss and agony. She carefuly lifted herself up then fell back down. She soon established an easy rhythm and was moaning. She gradualy increased the pace. Moving up and down on him. harder and faster. Screaming out louder and louder. Sky matched her screams with his own as a fierce heat of pleasure seared his groin, bucking up into her harder and harder. The others sat around watching them as they came down from there own orgasms. Dulcea rode Sky like a prized horse. She leaned forward and snared him into s fierce french kiss. They fucked for forty square minutes. Dulcea rolled her hips and bounced releasing a mighty climax from them both. Sky's sperm erupted into Dulcea. She came on him screaming his name in unholy satisfaction. She fell forward onto his chest. Both extremely sweaty and breathing hard.

Sky had gone completely soft now. Dulcea moved off him and for a few minutes Sky just layed there breathing hard. Not able to believe his good fortune. Suddenly the rope on his legs was touched and his legs were raised up and spread eagle wide. He wondered what they were going to do next. He got his answer when he felt a finger prodding at his hole.

" WHAT THE FUCK!! " he exclaimed as the finger entered his hole. The feeling was very strange to Sky.

" Well youve fucked us. Now it's our turn to repay the favor " said Kim seductively. Sky felt all the blood in his face drain out.

" NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT HAPPENING!! " Sky yelled and started struggling against the bonds. The woman merely laughed and continued preparing Sky. He felt more fingers prodding at his hole. Despite himself, it was starting to feel...good?, his cock started twitching. Suddenly Sky let out a moan of pleasure as a spot in his ass was touched.

" I think we found his G-Spot girls " giggled Kat. That spot was rubbed abit more till Sky was fully hard. The fingers all left him. He felt hands grip his ankles and he looked to see Kat a 9-inch strap-on in place. Sky's eyes widened and he struggled more but it was pointless. He shuddered when the head of the object pressed at his pucker and slowly entered. Sky gritten his teeth to keep in the sound of pain/Pleasure?

The thing was rather thick and stretched his virgin walls. Eventualy Kat bottomed out in Sky. The man was struggling to stay calm. his ass was on fire. and his dick had never been harder. Kat pulled out of him and thrust back in carefully, and slowly. She repeated her movements, Sky was slowly starting to get used to it. His teeth still held tight to keep the moans back. Kat smirked at his restrained expression. She angles off and hits his prostate. Sky could keep it back no longer. A scream of pleasure tore from his throat.

Laughter rang through the room. Sky could not even fully feel the sting of humiliation as Kat picked up the pace. She fucked into Sky harder, and faster. Sky was moaning and groaning as the big, thick object entered and exited him. Hitting that spot over and over again. Aisha leans across and takes his hard cock into her mouth and starts blowing him. This is to much for Sky he cries out and cums hard filling the former yellow rangers mouth with his spunk. Kat pounds Skys ass for a few more minutes then stops to finger herslef into orgasm. Sky was shocked that he had enjoyed it that much. Suddenly the ropes on his arms were gone. He shakily stood up The woman all licked there lips. He was well over six feet tall. HIS musclebound body was composed of 250 pounds of hard muscle.

Wordlessly he grabs Kat and tosses her onto the bed. He covers her body with his much bigger one and slamms his throbbing cock into her. Kat screams as Sky pounds into her. Different from there first time. Sky had full control over his body this time and intended to give her a real fuck. Kat clung to Skys heaving body. Her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His cock was hitting all the right spots. As he pounded into her harder and harder The bed shaking violently threatening to break. He felt hands grabb his hips and another object was shoved into his hole. A 12-inch strap-on courtesy of Kim. He grunted and plowed into Kat harder. His hips moving back onto the hbig object.

Sky moaned at the double pleasure. Fucking Kat as Kim thrust into him. Kat was screaming incoherently. Sky came in her again. Kim withrew from him as he did from Kat. Kim threw the strap-on away and jumped into Sky's toned arms. Sky holds her and walks over to a wall pressing her against it. Her legs around his waist he was in her in a flash. Banging her against the wall his groans matching hers. Once again Sky felt a big object poking at his butt. This one the biggest yet. He looked over his shoulder to see Aisha with a 14-inch strap-on attached. He moaned as she used it to enter him. Soon he is screaming again his ass being pounded HARD, by Aisha and her bear spirit, increasing her strength. There skin slapping at the contact. He thrust back on the big object and forward into Kim. The wall had started cracking by the time he came in her. Aisha moved away from him.

Sky turned Aisha around and bent her over. Entering her from the back. He banged away at her back in animalisic lust. Aisha screamed and pushed back on him " OH SHIT YES HARDER, YES!! " Buckets of sweat were pouring off Sky as he pounded into Aisha with everything he had wiping her mind completely of Rocky. Aisha screamed and came so hard she blacked out. Sky thrust a couple more times till he filled her completely. Shaking he picked her unconsious form up and placed her on the bed.

Sky looks at Dulcea wondering why she hadnt fucked him. His eyes widened. She had on a 16-inch strap-on. She grinned at him. In a blink Sky found himself bent over the bed, Dulcea holding ontoh is hips. Sky shivered, he had no idea how he was going to take that thing!, Suddenly Dulcea slammed the whole thing into his hole. Sky opened his mouth in a wordless scream. Dulcea possesing more strength then the others. As a master ninjetti warrior. Pulls out then slamms back in even harder. She holds nothing back fucking the man had. Sky moans as pleasure floods his body. It is an intersting sight. Huge musclebound greek god Sky Tate. Bent over a bed having his well muscled ass pounded by a giant 16-inch strap-on. Sky screaming how good it feels and pushing back just as hard.

Skys body shook with each thrust." FUCK, FUCK, FUCK " he creamed over and over as his prostate was struck repeatedly.

Sky groaned and squirmed, getting himself an ass-smack, but could not keep still as he came hard, shooting thick white ropes over the side of the bed and himself- and with that, Dulcea withdrew, and Sky automaticaly rolled onto his back and spread his legs eagle wideDulcea thrust back into Sky and quickly resumed her pace of smashing the huge object in and out of Sky's asshole. The blue ranger moaned loudly tossing his head back and forth. Dulcea twisted her hips doing a corksscrew motion and grinning at the gasp and groans it got out of him and making her fuck him harder. His body being pushed back and sound of flesh meeting flesh rang through the room. Sky's screams of pleasure increased. He came again covering himself Dulcea pulled out and dragged Sky up. She pushed him against a wall he had fucked Kim against and slammmed into his ass again fucking him hard and rough into the wall. Dulcea slapped his ass repeatedly along with thrusting even harder into the large man. Sky clawed at the walll searching for an object to hold onto that was not there. He pushed back harder, wanting to feel more. Dulcea kissed his flexing back tasting the sweat coating his back She pushed forward and pulled him back onto the strapon making him cover the walll with his sperm. Next Sky layed on his side and Dulcea layed behind him pounding his hot ass and gripping his cheeks kneeding them and making Sky gasp and shudder. Dulcea fucked harder and harder and harder and harder!, Sky was screaming his head off. He was in a state of extreme pleasure. Dulcea fucked him all over the room Plowing his hot muscled ass into oblivion with brutaly hard thrust. Dulcea layed down on the bed and told Sky to sit down. He was reluctant at first but then she told him that her body was hardened by compat and could endure extreme pressure. Sky didnt need to hear more. He straddled her hips and sat down on the dildo. He rode hard and fast screaming how good it felt. Dulcea grabbs his ass and slamms him down. The thickness is making Sky bounce even more firecer.

Finaly Sky ended up in his original position bent over his bed getting the giant strapon rammmed into his ass tilll he exploded one last time.  
"Nrrrgh," Sky grunted, falling to his knees, panting. He stood up as Dulcea removed the strap-on and grabbed her " MY turn "

He tossed her onto the bed and spread her legs wide. Dulcea watched Sky. This giant of a man with his muscular bodie and his massive 15-inch cock. Sky moved between her legs penetrating her slowly and tortourously. She grabbed his broad shoulders and hooked his legs around Skys waist trying to make him enter more. Sky groaned unable to take anymore. He slammed into her. Dulcea let out a monstrous scream of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Sky's neck and her legs around his waist. Sky groaned and started pounding into her. Dulcea moaned loudly clinging to his bulky body. Sky piston in and out of her like a man possesed. The ninjetti warriors tight cunt the most intense thing he had ever felt. So good. Dulcea clawed at his back and pulled his hair. Demanding more, Sky complied. He slammed in and out of her. Dulceas screams egging him on. Rearing up onto his knees he started fucking her in a different angle. Dulcea saw stars, Sky thick cock moving effortlessly in and out of her. Oh it had been way to fucking long since she'd felt this way. Sky pulled out and threw Dulcea onto her back. Grabbing her hips and slid into her butthole, they both gasped at the sensation. Dulcea threw her head back as her entire body quaked from Skys brutal thrust. Crashing into her over and over again and making the bed quake. The other woman layed on the floor and watched the incredible fuck in front of them. Neither daring to interfere. Sky was growling like a wild animal and fucking like one. He felt close, but he didnt want it to end just yet. He slowed down his thrust, taking Dulcea gently, driving the woman insane. " FUCK ME HARD, NOW I NEED YOUR BIG, THICK, LONG, FAT, COCK TO FUCK ME HARD, MAKE ME YOURS!! ". Sky pulled out of her and flipped her onto her back. Wordlessly he entered again and gave her a fuck for the record book. Dulcea was out of her mind completely. She couldnt even recall who she was, only the heat that seared through her body. Calling up sweat from her and the man on top of her. Ramming his massive cock into her HARD. Her climax was fast approaching and with each instant it neared Skys pace got harder and rougher. She screamed so loud that the sound barrier had to have been broken. She was cumming, But Sky continued pounding into her. Suddenly Dulcea felt something else, another orgasm, joinging the first. She dug her nails deep into Sky's back the pleasure searing into every cell of her being. She slammed into her a few more times till Dulcea blacked and came back out from a third orgasm cumming. Sky roared " FUCKKKKKKK!!! " He exploded an oceans worth of sperm into Dulceas cunt. He plowed into her still. His cum mixing with her as There orgasm ripped through them, the pleasure so intense his hurt. It lasted for a full minute. Sky fell on top of Dulcea both breathing heavily. Sky moved so he could look into Dulceas Eyes " Im fucking you again ".

four hours later... All five of them are piled up on the bed. Sky in the center with the women surrounding him.

" So ladies how was I? " Sky asked smugly.

" Incredible "

" The best ever "

" A true blue sex god "

Sky chuckled " Thanks I know how to use my dick ". All four of the woman agreed. Sky had fucked them each five fore times. He slowly dissentangled himself from the women

" It's been fun but I gotta get back to the base no- before he could finish his sentence. He found himself in an SPD hallway. Completely naked and covered in cum, his and the girls. He turned at the sound of voices to see four D-sqaud girls. They halted in there tracks at the sight of him. Sky started blushing deeply. Suddenly he hears the commander and Kat coming. He mouths " Help me ' and the girls nod. THey motion for him to crouch down so they can stand in front of him. As Cruger and Kat pass by they salute. He acknowlegdes them but keeps on his way. As soon as they were gone Sky stood up and smiled at the girls

" Thanks, How can I ever repay you? " The girls smiled at his hard cock

" I think there may be away " one said and they led him into there room.

Kim, Kat,Aisha, and Dulcea all giggled as they watched from a crystal ball.

" Now can one of you explain to me what this pill is " asked Dulcea

END


End file.
